


The Little Mermaid

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Characters Watching The Little Mermaid (1989), Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Muggles, Romantic Friendship, Television, Television Watching, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco watches an intense muggle movie. Meanwhile, Harry is honestly amused.Oneshot/drabble





	The Little Mermaid

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy said, and he actually sounded excited. Not angry for once. It was a miracle. Harry had to poke his head into the other room to see what was going on. When he saw him there, Draco continued. "I was watching this film on the vitellysion you should watch."

Harry sighed. "Television..."

He of course ignored him. "It's about a mermaid who falls in love with a human prince. So she goes to an octopus like evil witch..."

"Wait. Are you talking about 'The Little Mermaid'?"

Draco nodded. "Yes! Have you seen it?"

He tried not to laugh. "It's a children's movie."

"Yeah, sure." Draco narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms. "As if a child would understand the complexity of a interspecies tranfiguration and the power of a magical contract..."

He rolled his eyes. 


End file.
